Kick One Shot
by Kickin'itKick.lover14
Summary: This is the One Shot of Kick and the feelings and the things that they remember from the past and now.
1. Halloween

_Hi my name is Olivia, I'm not normal, I'm not scared of anything, I'm not sure why, it's just me. Well my best friend Vanessa is here.  
_"Hey Nessa!"  
"hey!"  
"so guess what! Since tonight's Halloween, a group from school is going to that old haunted mansion, you wanna go?"  
"um, I would, but I think I wanna do something else..."  
"what?"  
"well..."  
"I wanna go to the cemetery..."  
"oh? How come?"  
"I dunno...it just seems right..."  
"okay, well I'm going to the haunted house"  
"okay"  
_Vanessa left. I waited till it was 11:55pm and I grabbed my jacket and walked outside. I went to the cemetery. I looked around it was a full moon so it was pretty bright. I saw a figure in the moonlight. I slowly walked towards them. As I got there I saw someone. They turned to look at me. I saw blood dripping from his mouth. I saw a dead deer in front of him. He slowly stood up and walked towards me. I saw his fangs and realized he was a vampire. I was surprised I thought they were only in stories. He walked towards me_. "Jack"  
"Olivia"  
"you don't seem scared...why not?"  
"should I be scared?"  
"everyone I know would be"  
"okay, well I'm not"  
_Jack smiled_ "you're different, I like you"  
_I smiled_ "thanks"  
"you're...you're not human are you?"  
_I looked at him surprised he got it._ "no I'm not"  
"what are you then?"  
"a wizard"  
_He stared at me. His black eyes peering through the depths of my soul.  
_"from the depths of the grave  
Your maiden will arise  
She will be completely brave  
A wizard in disguise  
She will be completely fearless  
Not scared by your fangs  
She will be wearing a dress  
Wanting to see you again"  
_I looked at him questioningly._  
"that's the prophecy that was spoken over me"  
"oh?"  
"you're her"  
_I smiled_ "okay"  
"you're not questioning it?"  
"no, why should I, I know you couldn't have made something like that up right on the spot like that"  
_He smiled_ "true..."  
"hey, you wanns scare some people?"  
"maybe, what do you have in mind?"  
_I smirked_ "I have some friends who decided to go to a "haunted" house..."  
_Jack grinned_ "I'm all in"  
_He used his speed to get there ad I just transported myself there. I transformed myself into a zombie. I saw Jack and grinned_ "let's go"  
_We quietly crept Inside and started to step on certain floorboards to creak them._  
"what is that?"  
"it's an old house probably nothing"  
_Jack hissed a little and quickly ran to the other side of the room. He was almost invisible, but not quite._  
"I'm telling you someone just ran by"  
"someone couldn't have run that fast...oh no! Let's get out of here!"  
_As they ran out I grabbed Nessa. She screamed._

* * *

"Vannesa!"  
"what? How do you know my name?"  
"Cause it's me, Olivia"  
"oh! Don't do that again! Do you know how freaked out we were?"  
"Yeah it as pretty funny"  
"I hate you...wait what was that thing that ran by?"  
"oh that was Jack, c'mon jack I want you to meet my friend Vanessa"  
_Jack ran over using vampire speed._  
"wow you're fast"  
"I'm not human"  
"ha ha funny, so how do you two know each other?"  
"we met in the cemetery"  
"oh cheery place to meet someone"  
"yup, happy Halloween" _I said grinning_  
"yeah I still hate you"  
_I gave her my puppy dog look. I knew she couldn't resist it._  
"ugh! Fine! You know I can't say no to that!"  
_Jack looked at me_ "no one would be able to say no to that"  
_I grinned._  
"well lets go to your house?" _Vanessa asked_  
"uh sure, bye jack"  
"nope," _jack wrapped his arms around me._  
"okay what happened?" _Vanessa asked_  
"well, Olivia and I are sorta unofficially engaged..."  
"say what now?"  
"well I'll be waiting for the time when we're officially engaged"  
_I turned around and started walking away with Vanessa. I minute later we were outside and I felt a had grab mine. I turned around. Jack was kneeling on the ground_

"Olivia Holt, will you marry me?"  
_He pulled out a gorgeous diamond ring._  
"yes!"  
"uh Kim, aren't you rushing into things?" _Vanessa asked_  
"you can be my bridesmaid."  
"I'm in! Oh! I gotta go get stuff planned! Bye!" _Vanessa left_  
_Jack put the ring on my finger and stood up. He smiled and kissed me passionately._  
"I've been waiting all my life for you" _Jack said_

* * *

**This is the chapter 1 of the full of Halloween one of Kick and so cute and great story of it. Hope you enjoy ot :)**


	2. Love is Hard

This is Chapter 2 - Love is Hard

I Love kick and this is a cute one what happened so please knew about it

**Stories Working on: **

**Final story of Shake it up and Kickin'it Future is changed**

**Season 4 one Kim remember changing **

* * *

Kim: The thing i sorry that i don't know that your a vampire

Jack: it's okay Kim. i forgive you

Kim: Really

Jack: Yeah

_the Wolf came and bite Jack neck_

Kim: Jack!

Jack: *Goans*

Kim: are u okay

Jack: Yeah

Kim: your not fine. look at your neck

Jack: yeah your right i really need to be careful

_The moon came and Turn jack into a brown werewolf. My Fur is brown and the ears came out of the up of the head and the claws turn into sharp. How Kim will Feel when i look like this?_

_I try to scream but it didn't came out. Great! Jack got my throat it sore. Jack turn back to a human inself_

Jack: Kim! are u okay

Kim: Yeah *cough* i need water

Jack: here

Kim: Thanks

_i think she not okay. i got my mind hurts a lot, her feelings is scared and sick and i hope she okay_

Jack: Anytime Kim

_i went to kim cheeks and kiss her and she doing the same thing._

* * *

This is Chapter 2 and this really my best part doing.


	3. Someone who Prank my Boyfriend

Chapter 3 - Someone who prank my boyfriend

**Hey this is the April Fools yesterday and now this is the best one. Hope you enjoy it**

Milton: Well...Today is April Fools!

All: Whoo!

Rudy: Okay today you three..we are gotta prank Jack

Jerry:Woah! What about him

Rudy: Well he prank me and Jane yesterday

_Flashback_

Jack: Hey Kim

Kim: Yeah Jack

Jack: you want to prank Rudy

Kim: ooh yes please

_Me and jack put the water in the door before rudy came_

Rudy: Hello-

_The water bucket came down on rudy and me and kim laughed_

_Flashback ends_

Rudy: now i know what to do- oh hey jane

Jane: Hello Rudy. Uh so annoyed at school

Rudy What happened

Jane: Well *sigh* Molly my cousin who put the fish on my locker and it's really annoying

Rudy: Uh is Molly is your cousin

Jane: Yes of course she was cousin Rudy

Rudy: so are you in for a prank

Jane : nah i gotta see Kim

Rudy: Will Okay

_Jane went to find kim_

_Jack came to the dojo_

Jack: Hello Rud-

_the water went to jack_

Jack:Rudy!

_Rudy laughed so hard. and oh no The Killer Kim came _

Kim: Jack what happened

Jack: Rudy prank me again

Kim: RUDY! WHAT DID YOU DO TO JACK

Rudy: *sigh* you got me i really want to prank him because...it April fools

Jack: So today is April fools

Rudy: Yes it is *sigh* sorry jack

Jack smile to Rudy

Jack: it okay.

**Wow! this is the best thing i got. Will do you love it Please review**


End file.
